DC's Superman Unlimited
DC's Superman Unlimited is an American animated action-adventure superhero television series based on the homonymous character of the same name by DC Comics, being created by TBD. It is produced by DC Entertainment and Warner Bros. Animation and it will premiere on Cartoon Network on TBD 2020. Synopsis Upon of already knowing his secrets, Clark Kent, truly know as Kal-El, suit up as a superhero know as Superman where he faced against potential threats while being a inspiration to peoples. Characters Main * Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman (voiced by Sam Daly) - a young reporter who's became a superhero where he make most peoples look up to him. Supporting * Lois Lane (voiced by Catherine Tabe) - a hard-awarding reporter and Clark's love interest. * James "Jimmy" Olsen (voiced by ) - * Martha Kent (voiced by Dana Delany) - Clark's loving, caring and protective adoptive mother. * Perry White (voiced by ) - * Cat Grant (voiced by ) - * Ron Troupe (voiced by ) - * Steve Lombard (voiced by ) - * Commissioner David Corporon (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) - a young police commissioner * Captain Maggie Sawyer (voiced by ) - * Inspector William Henderson (voiced by ) - * Professor Emil Hamilton (voiced by ) - * Mayor Frank Berkowitz (voiced by ) - * Lana Lang (voiced by ) - a up-and-coming fashion designer who's one of Clark's friends back in Smallville and one of the only peoples to know Clark's secrets. * Pete Ross (voiced by ) - one of Clark's friends back in Smallvile and one of the only peoples to know Clark's secrets. * Bibbo Bibbowski (voiced by ) - a fan of Superman who's formed the Superman Fan Club. * General Sam Lane (voiced by ) - Lois' father who's a hardworking U.S. general. * Lucy Lane (voiced by ) - * Kara Zor-El/Linda Danvers/Supergirl (voiced by ) - * Kon-El/Conner Kent/Superboy (voiced by ) - * Krypto the Superdog (voice effects by Dee Bradley Baker) - an Kryptonian dog and Superman's pet dog. * John Henry Irons/Steel (voiced by ) - * Natasha Irons (voiced by ) - * Jonathan Kent (voiced by Tim Daly) - Superman's adoptive who die of a heart attack years before Clark became Superman. * Jor-El (voiced by ) - an Kryptonian scientist who's learn of Krypton's fate and Superman's biological father. * Lara Lor-Van (voiced by Elizabeth Daily) - an Kryptonian artist, Jor-El's wife and Superman's biological mother. * Officer Daniel "Dan" Terrible" Turpin (voiced by ) - * Maxima (voiced by ) - * Eradicator (voiced by ) - Villains * Alexander "Lex" Luthor (voiced by Anthony Ruivivar) - the corrupt xenophobic CEO of LexCorp and Superman's arch-enemy. ** Mercedes "Mercy" Graves (voiced by ) - Lex's tough-as-nails personal assistant, bodyguard and chauffeur. ** Otis (voiced by ) - Lex's bungling security guard. ** Eve Teschmacher (voiced by Tara Strong) - Lex's ditzy and lovely but somewhat intelligence secretary. * Vril Dox/Brainiac (voiced by Ron Perlman) - * Rudy Jones/Parasite (voiced by Eric Bauza) - a janitor who turn into a energy-sucking purple-skinned villain. * Siobhan McDougal/Silver Banshee (voiced by ) - * Joseph Martin/Atomic Skull (voiced by Lex Lang) - * John Corben/Metallo (voiced by ) - * Bizarro (also voice by Sam Daly) - an failed and bizarre, yet opposite clone of Superman. ** Bizarro Girl (also voice by ) - * Robert DuBois/Bloodsport (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - * Intergang - consisting of: ** Bruno Mannheim (voiced by ) - the leader of the Intergang and one of Metropolis' most powerful gangsters. ** Morgan Edge (voiced by ) - ** Whisper A'Daire (voiced by ) - ** Dabney Donovan (voiced by ) - Bruno's personal mad scientist who really loves to study and make weapons. * Winslow Schott/Toyman (voiced by Rob Paulsen) - a villainous, but sympathetic toymaker who use toy-themed gimmicks to commit crimes. * General Dru-Zod (voiced by ) - ** Ursa (voiced by ) - ** Non (voiced by ) - * Doomsday (voiced by Fred Tatasciore) - * Mongul (voiced by ) - * Clay Ramsey/Kryptonite Man (voiced by ) - * Mr. Mxyzptlk (voiced by Patton Oswalt) - * Oswald Loomis/Prankster (voiced by ) - * Gerald Shugel/Ultra-Humanite (voiced by Jeff Bennett) - * Carl Draper/Master Jailer '''(voiced by ) - a trap-themed villain. * '''Valerie van Haften/Puzzler (voiced by ) - a puzzle-themed villainess. * Darkseid (voiced by Clancy Brown) - the powerful and unstoppable ruler of Apokolips. ** Kalibak (voiced by ) - ** Galia (voiced by ) - ** Dessad (also voice by Dee Bradley Baker) - ** Steppenwolf (voiced by ) - Darkseid's uncle and the one who leads Apokolips' military forces. ** Granny Goodness (voiced by ) - *** Female Furies - consisting of: **** Lashina (voiced by ) - **** Mad Harriet (voiced by ) - **** Stompa (voiced by ) - **** Bernadeth (voiced by ) - **** Gilotina (voiced by ) - ** Mantis (voiced by ) - ** Parademons (voice effects by Frank Welker) - * Massacre (voiced by ) - * Nathaniel Tryon/Neutron (voiced by ) - * Frederick "Fred" Von ???/Riot (voiced by ) - a ex-low-level LexCorp scientist who start to losing his sanity after testing out on a serum which cause him to create numerous copies of himself and becoming a insane supervillain. * Micah Flint/Rock (voiced by ) - * Leslie Willis/Livewire (voiced by ) - an ex-radio shock jock who gain the powers of electricity. * Tobias "Toby" Manning/Terra-Man (voiced by ) - * Benjamin "Ben" Krull/Reactron (voiced by ) - * Kenny Braverman/Conduit (voiced by ) - Clark's old childhood bully back from Smallville who gain a exoskeleton-like armor suit and also know Clark's secrets. Episodes See List of DC's Superman Unlimited episodes '' Differences * Trivia *Like ''Teen Titans, the series mix with both American animated with Japanese animation. * * Category:Billy2009 Category:Superman Category:DC Category:DC Comics Category:DC Entertainment Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Action/Adventure Category:Science fiction Category:Science Fiction Category:Superheroes Category:Superhero television series Category:Superhero shows Category:Hand-drawn animation Category:Hand-drawn animated television series Category:Hand-drawn animated Category:Hand-drawn Animation Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Comedy-drama Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Network shows Category:2020s American animated television series Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:TV-Y7-FV Category:2020 American television series debuts